Twins of Fire
by Kenji Hino
Summary: It was just another day for Team 7. Naruto threatening Sasuke, Kakashi reading his perverted book, and Sakura watching the entire scene. Until two twin anbu show up...
1. The Two Anbu

**Sadly, I don't own Naruto but if I did I would probably kill Orochimaru with my bare hands and destroy all of Kakashi's Icha Icha books. But sadly, I can't. R&R.**

Chapter 1

Two pairs of green orbs swathed in auburn hair stared out of a dark street corner. The cold autumn wind played with their hair carrying scents of tears, blood, and death. Crimson liquid drenched the streets of the small village. It seemed to have fallen from the blood red moon that painted the dark night sky. A wind of despair blew through the empty street bringing with it a tall dark man in a black cloak. His raven hair bound in a ponytail seemed to blend in with the night sky and he held his bloodstained blade with a smirk on his face. Yet his eyes held an expressionless stare looking forward. They shone red with three black dots around the pupil. As darkness enveloped everything, the eyes shone through the darkness. Sharingan…

6 Years Later

The trees rustled in the warm summer breeze. Two ninjas clad in ANBU uniforms lightly jumped from tree branch to tree branch. The masks were painted with lines or orange and red and the small crafted fox ears were sharply pointed at the top. Under the masks their skillful eyes watched for any hint of danger. A yell emitted from the outskirts of the forest. The ANBU changed their direction toward the scream. They settled down on a branch to survey the scene before them. A boy with raven hair, a blue t-shirt and khaki pants was punching at a boy with spiky blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit who yelled and dodged. The blonde haired boy continued to taunt the raven haired one.

"Come on stupid! I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

The raven-haired one only responded by muttering "dobe" and then yelled "Sharingan!"

The two ANBU commented on the scene before them, "He looks smaller than when we last saw him, but then again we got bigger."

"Yes but he is the last of his clan and he just used the Sharingan."

"Right. Ready…"

The ANBU with the red markings on its mask jumped forward and kicked him in the head. The other soon followed and held a katana to the back of his neck when he stood up. The red one stood to the side of him with a katana to the front of his neck.

The blonde haired boy looked surprise and stood there.

The ANBU with orange markings on its mask coolly said, "After all these years, we will finally have our revenge…Itachi!"

A masked ninja in the shade of a grand old oak tree stood, watching the scene before him. He did a quick movement with his hands and smirked slightly behind his mask.

"Copy ninja Kakashi." The orange-masked ANBU said and looked at the masked ninja. "I wouldn't try anything with the clone unless you want your little kunoichi friend to be in a predicament."

Kakashi's eye widened as he turned toward a pink haired kunoichi, just noticing the orange masked ANBU behind her holding a kunai to her neck. At that moment, He felt a sharp piece of metal harshly touching the back of his neck.

"Did we forget to mention that you might be in danger, too?" The red-masked ANBU tilted its head and almost seemed to be smiling at Kakashi. "Oh, I almost forgot about that, hold on a sec." Sakura looked at the ANBUs carefully and noticed an explosion go off behind them. "Yes, now that we've gotten rid of the clone, let's finish this." The orange-masked ANBU looked to the other who nodded in return.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled at them, making the red one turn and glare (or so it seemed to Naruto) at him.

"What do you want stupid fox? Leave us to our business with Itachi." The red one seemed to have lost its temper.

The red-masked ANBU and Naruto got into a heated argument and the orange-masked one only shook its head in annoyance.

"You know, that's not Itachi." The copy ninja stated.

"What?" said the two ANBU simultaneously.

"Yeah, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. He was the only one spared when Itachi murdered his clan." The copy ninja stared dully at the two ANBU.

"Ah! So you're out for revenge as well." The orange one stated.

"Yes, now would you _kindly_ remove your katanas from my neck?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry." The orange masked one said removing it's blade from his neck as the red one growled. "It's just when we saw the sharingan, we assumed you were Itachi because we believed he was the only one left with the blood limit."

"It's always about Sasuke-teme!" the guy in the orange jumpsuit yelled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the 6th Hokage one day, then everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody. Somebody important, believe it!"

The red masked one burst out laughing. "Keep dreaming, _Hokage_!"

"Hey! Stop laughing at me stupid!" yelled Naruto. The two began their second heated argument.

Kakashi then hit the clone behind him with a kunai. There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared, a coyote was hanging onto his leg with it's teeth and a fox ran over from behind Sakura and bit Kakashi as well.

"Um…Sakura, why did the fox come over and bit me too?" said Kakashi as he tried to pry off the coyote and fox from his legs.

Sakura giggled "You attacked his friend, so he is attacking you too."

The orange masked ANBU walked over to Kakashi and pulled the fox off and the coyote bounded over to the other ANBU.

"I'm going to have to take you guys to the Hokage for examination." Kakashi stated.

"We understand." The two said at once.

Naruto fell backwards "How do you keep doing that?" He stared at them in awe.

"Doing what?" The two replied at the same time.

"THAT!" Naruto yelled, "Speaking at once? How?"

"Oh um…must be the way we've been since birth." The two anbu stated at the same moment.

"Well, you can stop now." Naruto said.

"No. It annoys you so much so that makes it fun." They stated and smirked behind their masks.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled and clutched his ears and fell to the ground, as the two anbu laughed. They began to walk toward the Hokage-sama's office.

**Kenji: What did you think? Don't worry, you'll actually get to meet the two new characters in the next chapters.**

**Sasuke: Pathetic.**

**Kenji: I didn't ask for your opinion! _hits Sasuke on the head_**

**Naruto: HA! Take that teme!**

**Kenji: _glares at Naruto_ Shut up, or I'll hurt you too.**

**Naruto: _runs away_**

**Kenji: Read and Review! I'll update as soon as I get reviews!**


	2. A New Apartment

**Yay! Someone finally reviewed and I got over 100 hits, I'm happy! You are going to meet the two Anbu in this chappie, so don't worry. On with the story:D** Chapter 2 In the Hokage's office… 

"Well, we will have to put you on a team." The Hokage stated.

"I can arrange that." Kakashi said.

"Then I will leave that to you. You are dismissed."

As they were walking out of the office the office to the Anbu's apartment that Kakashi had ordered, they caused quite a scene since the orange-masked Anbu had taken off it's mask.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, "You're a girl!"

"Yes. We are twins." She stated as the red one grunted in approval.

"What are your names?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, I am Rei and that is Ami." The orange one said. She had auburn hair and bright green eyes and a slim, muscular body. Her hair was short, just above her shoulders except for a few hair strands near the front. She looked around 16 or so. "Well, better get home." Rei smiled and ran off down the hall after her sister.

They walked down the streets of Kohona to the nice apartment complex. Little did they know that they were being watched. Their watcher smirked, "I'm quite interested in them. I should enter the Chuunin exam so I can get a closer look." His smirk grew as he disappeared.

Sasuke walked along the hallway and stopped at the door to his apartment when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He ducked into his apartment and leaned against the door as he heard footsteps coming his way. As they came closer he could hear the voices of girls talking. _Great._ He sighed. _More girls to become a part of my annoying fan club_

"Okay, this will be your room. Hope you enjoy it." Sasuke jerked his head up at Kakashi's voice and jumped into the hallway. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and his eye turned up as he smiled.

"Yo. I guess you remember these two." Kakashi smiled at the two girls. Sasuke looked between the girls and got a little dizzy trying to find the difference between them. He shook his head a little and Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, _Itachi-lover. _I'm Ami and this is Rei. Remember the anbu? I'm the red masked one and she's the orange masked one. Got it moron?" Ami smirked at him before going into her apartment.

"Sorry about my sis, Sasuke. See you around sometime." Rei smiled and walked into the apartment, leaving Sasuke slightly blushing with a smirking Kakashi.

"You like her." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke turned to him in shock and yelled "No way!"

"You really do." Kakashi smirked. "You're blushing."

"Am not. But…yeah. Okay. I like her but don't tell anybody or I'll rip your vocal cords out and jump rope with them." Replied Sasuke frostily.

"Ok, ok. I won't tell." Kakashi put his hands up in a defensive way.

From inside the apartment they heard Ami scream "WHAT!" and Sasuke and Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Kakashi stuck his head in the door and asked. "Are you okay?"

Ami stood there fuming and Rei sweat-dropped. "We ran out of ramen so Ami over reacted. Sorry about that."

Sasuke walked into his apartment muttering, "Great. Another ramen fanatic." Kakashi shrugged and waved bye to the girls before disappearing with a 'POOF'.

A few minutes ago, in the apartment….

Once inside the apartment, Ami began unpacking her weaponry and stuffing kunai down her pillow.

Rei turned away and blushed at a memory. _He's cute._

"What's up Rei?" Ami asked, turning toward her sister.

"Um…Would you mind if I kind of…." She drifted off.

"Our with it already. Jeez."

"I kind of like Sasuke." Rei replied and turned bright red.

"Like a friend…or a boyfriend?" Ami asked with a piercing tone.

"Boyfriend." Rei whispered, blushing more.

Ami stood in shock for a moment before coming to her senses. "WHAT?" she screamed.

Kakashi poked his head in through the door. "Are you okay?"

Ami was fuming now as flames literally licked her fists. Rei looked toward Kakashi "We ran out of ramen and Ami over reacted." Kakashi shrugged before leaving in a 'POOF'.

"Are we really out of ramen?" Ami asked.

"Yes." Rei replied and plugged her ears.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ami wailed.

"We'll go get some ramen after we finish unpacking. I promise." Rei said to get Ami to stop demolishing the room and help out. Ami smiled cheerfully and went into super-unpacking-mode.

**Ami: FINALLY! Gosh, took forever for you people to review.**

**Rei: Don't worry about It Ami. They'll review more this time.**

**Sasuke: No, they won't.**

**Ami: glares at Sasuke You son of a…**

**Rei: Eh heh heh heh….Calm down Ami.**

**Ami:trying to get out of Rei's grasp to kill Sasuke Let me kill him!**

**Kakashi: These two are actually the authors of this story. Even if they have…odd personalities. Or at least Ami does.**

**Ami: WHAT WAS THAT KAKASHI!**

**Kakashi: Can you believe I have to put up with this?**

**Rei: Ami….You can kill him.**

**Kakashi: Crap.**

**Sasuke:sighs R&R. If you don't, I'll send herpoints at Ami after you. So be quick about it and she'll update without too many casualties.**

**Naruto: That's the longest sentence you've ever spoken in your life teme!**


	3. Couples?

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Special thanks out to MyFallenAngel and SporkSama! YAY! Thank you SporkSama for favoriting this story! ****There is going to be some fluff in this chapter, so READ!**

Chapter 3

Rei and Ami had gotten up to meet Kakashi at this bridge. Rei was sitting patiently at the foot of the bridge while Ami was busy burning a tree with the name Kakashi carved into it.

Naruto walked up and smiled. "Looks like my partners came on time."

Ami hit him on the back of the head and said "Stupid! Why are you late and why do you have to be our partner?"

"It's only because we're the same age and I always come an hour late." He whined.

"Why an hour!" Ami yelled.

"Because Kakashi is at least an hour and thirty minutes late!" Naruto smiled as he explained.

Rei caught Ami's fist before she murdered Naruto on the spot and stated. "He'll be here in 3, 2…"

She was cut off by a loud 'POOF' and Kakashi's voice. "Yo. Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old woman cross the street…"

"Already heard that one Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Well," said Kakashi looking uneasily at the murderous glares of the two girls and the burning tree with his name carved in it. Suddenly, the two girls punched him in the face and immediately felt better.

After practice, Ami went to town to try and find a library while Rei ran around the village for some more exercise.

Ami spotted Naruto sitting at a chess table with a boy in a Chuunin vest, black hair in a small, high ponytail and a bored expression covered his face.

He moved his bishop lazily and said, "Checkmate, again."

He yawned and Naruto looked frantically at the board, trying to find a way out of the checkmate. Finding none, he hung his head in defeat.

Ami smiled and she walked over to the two and asked, "May I play with you?"

The boy looked up with a lazy expression, "Sure. Bur what's your name. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Hino Ami. May I go first?" She smiled and Shikamaru nodded his head in a lazy fashion as she set up her pieces.

One hour later

"Checkmate." Ami said. "Now that I beat you at your game, you have to try me at mine."

Shikamaru sighed still staring at the board in disbelief. "How troublesome."

Rei felt a shiver run down her spine, even in the peaceful serene of the forest. Something bad was going to happen.

She stared ahead but kept an eye on the surrounding area. Then she saw a string glint in the sunlight. She smirked and threw a kunai up the path of the string while Sasuke jumped out and attacked her. He attacked with multiple jutsu but she only smiled and moved out of the way, disarming the trap he had set up for her.

"Why don't you use jutsu?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Because I don't need to." Rei said flatly.

"Sharingan." He yelled and charged at her with blood-red eyes. He used multiple fire jutsus and then triggered a trap from below and above. Rei held out her hand and caught the flames as she dodged a huge log from above and a footrope from below.

She smiled and clapped, "Good, good. Now I may use jutsus for some more fun."

Ami had brought Shikamaru to a clearing near a lake and said that they would fight. 

"Ready…set…Go!" Ami yelled before Shikamaru disappeared. She observed her surroundings, trying to find out where he went. She noticed a shadow moving oddly toward her.

"He must use shadow jutsu." She mumbled.

The shadow was getting closer to her. She smiled and laughed because she had traced the shadow to him. She touched the ground and a ring of fire emitted from her fingers. The ring began to spread outward like a wave, the ripple catching Shikamaru's shirt. He turned, only to find her behind him as she threw punched him into the nearby lake.

She waited a while and he didn't surface. She became worried and dived in, only to fin him unconscious. She dragged him out and set him up for CPR, suppressing a gag.

She took a deep breath and bent down over him with her eyes shut tight. He came conscious right before their lips met. He smiled and when her lips touched his, he kissed her.

Her eyes snapped open in shock as she pulled away hastily and slapped him. Her eyes were a slight bit purple and green now but she her face was cherry red.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and smiled slightly.

The usually happy Rei was acting stoic on the battlefield. Word of the duel had gotten around and ninjas from all over Kohona came to watch the Uchiha prodigy vs. the Hino flame.

Though eventually they worked their way away from the crowd of ninjas and fought deeper in the forest.

Naruto, who really wanted to see the fight, followed them. He was high in a tree when he saw Sasuke looking up in his direction. He jumped down to a lower branch and bumped Rei a little roughly, causing her to fall off the branch.

"Crud!" she said, realizing she was going to fall on top of Sasuke. When she fell on him, he looked up and their lips met. When they hit the ground, she scrambled off the Uchiha and blushed. Sasuke slightly blushed and the ninjas watching were stunned. Kakashi idly looked up from his book before quickly returning to it and flipped a page.

Rei bowed to everyone, then disappeared and Sasuke walked away. Everyone else in the trees filtered away back toward Kohona.

**Ami: The reviewer said I ruled! HELL YEAH!peace sign Take that Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: Idiot.**

**Ami:glares Anyway, YAY! We've got 3 chapters down already.**

**Rei: There would be more if people would review.**

**Sasuke: Nobody likes it, so why should they review?**

**Ami:glares at Sasuke You know you really suck.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Ami: DAMN IT!**

**Rei:holds Ami back from killing Sasuke R&R please!**

**Shikamaru:wakes up Finally, the chapter's over.**


	4. Chuunin Exam Preparation

**Please Review! I want reviews!sobs If I get just one review, I'll update! This chapter is short and sweet just to get you to review.** Chapter 4 

For a month, Rei, Ami, and Naruto practiced for the Chuunin Exams. Ami would go to the library and study, while Rei trained her senses and chakra control in their free time. Naruto would just eat ramen. They (as in Ami and Rei) came up with some battle tactics and trap designs with Naruto 'trying' to help.

Finally, the Chuunin Exam came around and Ami was walking down the street and found Rei studying some chakra diagrams.

"Don't waste your time Iruka." Rei stated.

In a poof of smoke, Ami turned into Iruka. "Good job." He stated, slightly stunned and walked away.

In town, Shikamaru challenged Ami to a duel.

"I refuse seeing as you aren't Shikamaru. Kakashi." Ami stated.

There was a 'POOF' and he was back in his own form, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Guess you caught me." Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha paradise book and began reading, right before receiving a punch to the back of his head from Ami.

Naruto was taking a walk through the woods when a few kunai flew out of the trees and two figures emerged.

"Rei! Ami! What are you doing!" he yelled at them.

"Taking care of you once and for all." They replied at different moments.

"Hey wait!" Naruto looked at the two, "You aren't Rei and Ami because they would have responded at the same time!"

The two smiled and 'POOFED'. In their place was Iruka-sensei. "Nice job Naruto." He stated before disappearing.

A week later they arrived at the building for the Chuunin Exam.

"Let's go become Chuunin! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto, running into the building as the two girls followed behind.

**Ami: Kakashi is an idiot.**

**Rei: Iruka isn't that smart either.**

**Kakashi+Iruka: HEY!**

**Sasuke: They're just stating facts.**

**Kakashi: You weren't even in this chapter, where'd you come from?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: TEME! HAH! I was in this chapter and I defeated Iruka-sensei!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Rei: Break it up. Both of you are morons.**

**Ami: Yeah, R&R. Then we'll update more!**


	5. First Exam

AHHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry for not updating! I keep forgetting and I've had a ton of crap and schoolwork to do!! But mostly…I'm lazy and I forgot. I'm so sorry! This is a really short chapter but I promise that I'll update really soon! I actually have the next chapter finished! So, if I get at least 1 review, I'll update!! Yay!! Thank you! Chapter 5 

They all entered the room for the first part of the Chuunin Exam.

"Naruto." Ami whispered. "Just let the spark guide you."

"Wha?" he replied.

"You will understand, so don't freak out about it." She responded. Naruto just shrugged and started to yell before Rei clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say anything." Ami said frostily. "A ninja should be seen and not heard. Got it?"

Behind them the door burst open and a group of examiners led by a man in a black outfit walked in.

"QUIET!" The man yelled. "Wait and you will be seated."

The other examiners sat the students down before taking seats by the side of the classroom as the man in black began writing on the board.

"I am Ibiki." He stated. "I am the examiner of the first exam. The rules of the exam are on the board, so read them. Got it?!"

Rules 

THERE ARE 9 QUESTIONS ON THE TEST.

YOU WILL START WITH 10 POINTS AND FOR EVERY QUESTION YOU MISS YOU WILL LOSE 1 POINT.

YOU WILL PASS OR FAIL AS A TEAM.

THERE WILL BE NO CHEATING ALLOWED. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING FIVE TIMES, YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THIS EXAM.

AFTER THE TEST IS COMPLETE, YOU WILL HAVE THE OPTION OF TAKING THE 10TH QUESTION.

"The examiners will be watching and calling out the numbers of the cheaters." Stated Ibiki." Are you ready, the test starts now!" He clicked a stopwatch and the pencils were raised. 

Ami did a series of hand signs inconspicuously. A spark appeared on her pencil, hidden by her hand.

While Naruto was fretting, a spark appeared under his hand. He was about to freak out when he remembered what Ami had said. So he calmed down and let his hand lay limp. Suddenly, his hand began to move and write words across his page. He looked at Ami and realized that whatever she wrote, he wrote and she knew all of the answers. He smiled to himself and let her do the work.

Meanwhile, Rei was sitting and writing. _This is was too easy_. She was in the back of the classroom and noticed that Naruto and Ami had finished. She smiled and finished question 9, then leaned back and closed her eyes.

Ami sat and glared at Ibiki, who was looking at her in amazement. He caught her glare and looked near the back of the room at the other girl that looked like her. He shook his head and chuckled. "Twins."

After about another hour, Ibiki said "Stop! It seems many of the weak have been routed out. Okay, now I will write the rules for the 10th question for they are slightly different."

Rules 

1.THE 10TH QUESTION WILL OVERRIDE ALL OTHER QUESTIONS.

2.IF YOU GET THE 10TH QUESTION WRONG, YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM EVER TAKING THE EXAM AGAIN.

3.YOU MAY CHOOSE NOT TO ANSWER THE 10TH QUESTION AND IF SO, YOUR TEAM WILL LEAVE.

Ami turned and looked at Naruto with a menacing glare while carousing her kunai. Naruto gulped and kept his hand down.

A few teams left the room but many stayed, due to the speech Naruto had made a few years ago.

"Good. A strong crop of candidates. You all pass." He said while looking at Ami and Rei. Rei raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Well, I since someone coming in 3, 2, 1." Rei replied. At that moment, Anko came crashing in with her flag ready.

"Okay maggots! Time for the second stage of the exam!"

Sasuke: That was short.

Naruto: Crap! It's the forest of Death again!

Rei: Shut up Naruto.

Sasuke: I'm in love.

Naruto: Teme has feelings!! Ahhhhh! The world's going to end.

Sasuke:hits Naruto Dobe.

Ami:sighs You're both baka.

Kakashi: I agree.pulls out Icha Icha Paradise

Ami: You're worse than them, so don't say anything.

Naruto: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ami: Or else.smirks

Rei: The next chapter will be longer.

Shikamaru: It's finally over. How troublesome…


	6. The Forest of Death

**Would someone please review this chapter?? PLEASE!!! I really would enjoy one review for this chapter. I promise I'll update IMMEDIATELY if I get a review. :D**

Chapter 6

The Forest of Death

The students were stunned at the entrance except for a few. (coughAmicoughReicough)

"Okay, walk outside in an orderly fashion." Anko shouted at them.

The remaining students stood up and filtered out of the room toward the next stage. They stood before a fence with many danger and warning signs placed around it.

"Okay. The rules are simple." She said and unrolled a large cloth with writing on it.

Rules

1.YOU WILL HAVE EITHER A HEAVEN OR AN EARTH SCROLL

2.YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THE SCROLL WHICH YOU DO NOT HAVE, THEN MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE TOWER IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS COURSE.

3.ANTHING GOES. EVEN DEATH.

4.YOU WILL ONLY HAVE 72 HOURS.

5.UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, YOU DO NOT OPEN THE SCROLL YOU HAVE.

"Okay!" Anko yelled and pulled out two scrolls. "These are the two scrolls. The heaven," she said holding out a white scroll with a heaven symbol on it. "And the earth." She said holding out a black scroll with an earth symbol on it. "Now, go to those centers and fill out the liability wavers." She yelled, pointing to a small hut with a cloth in front of it.

The ninjas went in single file with their teams and filled out the wavers and got the scrolls before heading to their own gate.

Ami, Rei, and Naruto went to gate number 2 and set up to secure an area with resources.

"Ami. I will find food and water while you secure an area with traps and seals to get the other scroll." Rei explained as Ami nodded.

"Naruto, stay with Ami. Is that clear?" Rei said.

"Got it!" Said Naruto. Then the gate opened and Rei shot off while Ami and Naruto walked into the area and began gathering their supplies.

Rei ran through he trees. Her white spaghetti-strap shirt on and her black spandex shorts hit many small branches, while her boot sandals pushed off branch after branch. Her forehead protector glinted in the sunlight while it tilted around her waist.

She smiled when she saw an area with a pond and berry bushes. She then contacted her sister and gave her the coordinates.

"I'll be on my way." Ami replied mentally.

Rei only walked around and began placing hidden seals on the ground. She suddenly sensed someone coming toward her direction and she readily gripped the katana at her side.

Suddenly, a tall, dark man with red eyes was before her. She lunged at him and he disappeared. She swung behind her and he disarmed her as his arm snaked around her waist. Her eyes widened slightly as his other hand tilted her head back and she looked into his eyes. The sharingan swirled and she cursed before everything went black.

Ami ran through the forest toward the location of the coordinates. She caught Naruto eyeing her butt out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and slapped him n the face telling him not to do that again. She was almost to the coordinates when Rei sent out a distress wave along their link.

"Naruto stay here." Ami said calmly as Naruto gave her a questioning look. "Just do it." She shot at him.

Naruto sighed and Ami went forth with caution in her step.

She arrived at the edge of the clearing to see Rei's limp body supported by Itachi's arms and his lips crushing hers. That was all Ami needed to see before she growled and threw a kunai at him. It hit his arm and he let Rei go and ran into the darkness of the forest.

Ami landed next to Rei and checked on her. She sighed in relief when she found her sister unharmed. She called Naruto forward. "Naruto! It seems Rei was ambushed by the S-classed criminal, Itachi, so keep a close eye on her while I set up the defenses."

Naruto smiled slightly and couldn't resist the urge to reach toward Rei's butt.

"Touch her in the wrong way and you will be hanging in that tree with a target on your butt for our target practice." Ami spat out venomously.

Naruto gulped and pulled his hand back quickly. He decided not to try anything on her anytime soon. Soon, Ami busied herself in the finishing of the seals and set a few nice traps here and there, just in case.

One hour later

Rei woke up to find Naruto that Naruto was carrying her. She jumped off of his back and stretched out asking, "What happened?"

"Itachi attacked you." Naruto spat out.

In her mind she heard Ami's voice saying, _He kissed you while you were unconscious._

"Well," said Ami cheerfully, "At least we have 5 pairs of Earth scrolls and our Heaven one." Rei only smiled and frowned inside.

When they reached the tower, they found they had made a course record. Ami and Naruto celebrated while Rei just stood there.

Iruka was the Chuunin to greet them. "Hey." He said to them, "Naruto…you have gotten better but you still lack in the Heaven part of you." He looked at Ami and Rei. "I can tell that you two are very even on both, yet…Ami you pride more in Heaven while Rei does Earth." He smiled before disappearing and saying, "Bye guys, good luck."

They were sent back to their apartments for the remainder of the second part of the exam.

**Ami: Naruto's a perv.**

**Naruto: Am not!!puts away Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise that he had been reading**

**Rei: Eew. But Itachi's even worse.**

**Sasuke: I'll kill that bastard.**

**Itachi: Not so mean little brother. We just happen to have the same taste in girls.**

**Sasuke: SHARINGAN!!tries to attack Itachi**

**Itachi:disappears**

**Rei: Thank the lord.**

**Ami: Anyway, thank you for reading!! Please R&R.**

**Sasuke: Bastard!! Get back here!**

**Ami: PLEASE!!! Or else….Itachi will kill Sasuke! MWA HA HA HA!**

**Rei: I'm the only sane one.shakes head Please review.**


End file.
